I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle lens and, more particularly, to an aspheric spectacle lens.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Previous known spectacle lens typically comprise an optic having a front convex surface and a rear concave surface. Both the convex and the concave surfaces are spherical.
Although these previously known spectacle lenses have proven satisfactory in operation, such lenses are relatively thick in construction. These thick spectacle lenses not only increase the overall weight of the lenses, but also create unsightly "power rings".